Femalien
Category:Films | directed by = Sybil Richards | written by = Randy Fontana; Cybil Richards | produced by = Pat Siciliano; Charles Band | music by = Ollie Wood | cinematography = Allen Smitty | edited by = Barry Byrne | distributed by = Surrender Cinema | release date(s) = September 3rd, 1996 | mpaa rating = | running time = 89 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = Femalien 2 }} Femalien is an American independent film of the science fiction and erotica genres. It was written and directed by Sybil Richards and co-written by Randy Fontana. It was produced by Surrender Cinema and was released direct-to-video on September 3rd, 1996. A sequel film, Femalien 2: The Search for Kara was released in 1998. Plot Collector 3879 is dispatched to Earth to retrieve data concerning human to human relationships, specifically human intimacy. The Collector is given a human form for her investigation. Beaming down on the planet she finds herself in a human dwelling. The Collector is greeted by Dak, an artificial intelligence, who gives the Collector a list of human environments for her to observe. Giving her a braclet that Ready to begin Dak recommends that she cover her form. While dressing the Collector spies a human couple interacting from the house. The woman in a bikini wishing her partner to stay despite his busy schedule, tempts him to put sunscreen her her body. The man complies eventually the two lovers experience a sexual passionate tryst undressing themselves and having sex. The Collector who was initially disinterested in the assignment finds herself mesmerized by the two humans mating. After putting on clothes, the Collector goes to a diner at Dak's recommendation. There she meets Sun, owner of the diner and an avid UFO enthusiast, along with her flirtatious cook Drew. The Collector introduces herself as "Kara", using labels from two cans of coffee for reference. Kara also encounters M.J., owner of the Rubdown, a bodywork shop next door. Unfortunately Sun's mortgage was bought out by M.J., forcing to close down the diner which M.J. plans in converting into another spa. Despite his unpleasantness, Kara is interested in experiencing his shop. Having enough of M.J., Sun tells him to leave. After he leaves, in a fit she accidentally spills hot coffee on her shirt. Kara goes to assist, touching the other woman's chest. Upon contact Sun experiences a sexual fantasy of herself in a state of ecstasy. When the two woman break contact, Sun finds her chest unburned. Learning that Kara is seeking stimulating experiences, she directs her to Harry a photographer that she used to model for. At the studio, Harry is taking shots of his latest models, a man and a woman, who pose for him in leather suits. However their lack of passion and disinterest frustrates him. Kara intervenes, placing the man's hand upon the woman's breast, before her hand glows. Empowered by Kara, the couple make love before Harry who eagerly photographs it. Kara leaves and comes across a lingerie store and takes an interest in the merchandise. The two employees, Angel and Gina at the store see her interest and offer to help her experience variety. The two give Kara a private show displaying all their lingerie on their bodies. As things progress the two woman in the heat begin to have sex as Kara watches. At the end the women give Kara a set of clothes as a gift and an invitation to a kinky party where they provided clothes for the wardrobe. Kara returns to the diner in her new outfit and thanks Sun for her recommendations. Drew attempts to flirt with Kara however the alien lacks an understanding to his jokes and pick-up lines. Curious to what kinky is, Kara asks Drew its definition. Drew attempts to explain that it depends on a person's feeling in bed, which prompts Kara interest and eagerness to experience it. The Collector then grabs him to her, kissing him before Drew pulls away, though Kara insists that she wants to be intimate. Drew tries to slow her down, but Kara believes its part of the interplay and teleports the two of them to the home she arrived on Earth in. Confused on how he arrived in her house, Drew believes it to be a dream. Allowing Kara to strip before him, the two make love. After spending time in bed, Kara remembers the party she was invited to, Kara then teleport both of them back to the cafe leaving him none the wiser of what happened. At the party, Kara witnessed the hostess praise the perfection of the human body which she shows with a strapped down woman on a circular wall. Thereafter a woman from the audience comes to the stage and Kara watches revelry of carnal delights. Meeting Sun and Drew back at the diner for a meal, Drew is still in a daze of what happen and hesitates when Kara offers another go. Kara learns that the foreclosure of the diner is deeply affecting Sun. Going to M.J.'s spa for a massage, she manages to seduce the masseuse and use her powers to make M.J. give up the deed to the diner. Leaving she goes out looking to give Sun the deed, only to be told by Drew that Sun is meditating at Astral Projections. There she gives the deed to the diner stating that M.J. wants her to be happy. Sun is unconvinced thinking Kara paid him off, but the other woman stated she gave him something more valuable than money. To demonstrate she causes all the mediators in the room to be aroused causing them all, save her and Sun who watch the display, to have sex. M.J. and a police officer arrive to retrieve the deed and arrest Kara, but soon become affected by the atmosphere in the room and have intercourse with the other revelers. Going back to the diner, Sun decides to let M.J. have the property believing that a change is good for her. Hearing that Kara transports Sun back to her house. There she confesses that she is an alien, but the human is unfazed and soon the two make love to one another. Laying in each other arms, Kara contemplates on whether she should leave, but Dak states that there is no reason for her mission on Earth to end. Summoning Drew, Kara and Sun enter a threesome and continue their fun. Cast Appearances * * * * * * Notes * Femalien (1996) redirects to this page. * The tagline for this film is, "Beyond human desire..." * Allen Smitty, credited as the director of photography in this film, is likely an alias used by another filmmaker. * Femalien has been released in both R-rated and unrated director's cut formats. The director's cut includes more graphic sex scenes that were not allowed in the R-rated version. * Director and screenwriter Cybil Richards is credited as Sybil Richards in this film. External Links * * * * Exploit content Female frontal nudity | Female rear nudity | Female topless nudity | Male frontal nudity | Male rear nudity Category:Surrender Cinema Category:1990s/Films Category:1996/Films Category:September, 1996/Films Category:1st installments Category:Direct-to-video films Category:F/Films